Harm
by Howlitzer
Summary: Sakura finds out from a friend that pain doesn't always lead to gain. *Language and content*


Harm

[Shippuden]

* * *

It was early evening in Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto had made his way over to a certain house with a bundle of flowers in hand. He knocked on the front door as he reached it, anxiously awaiting a reply.

The person who opened the door ever so slightly was a young woman with a paler than usual face and messy pink hair.

"Who is it...?"

"It's me, Naruto...I came by to see how you were doing, Sakura-chan."

"Tch...what a joke," she said bitterly, but immediately took on a softer tone afterwards. "You should know how I'm doing...but thanks for coming anyways."

She hesitated for a moment before her next question. "You...want to come in, Naruto?"

The boy nodded. "Sure, I'd like to." He cautiously stepped inside.

She sat down on her couch and smiled resentfully. "To think...I was saving myself for someone special, you know? Silly me."

"Hey...that wasn't your fault. Don't say that, okay?"

"Why not? I mean, I'm supposed to be the apprentice of Tsunade-sama of the Sannin...you really think I'm worthy of that title now?"

"Sakura..."

"Like, dammit...I'm just as pathetic as I used to be. I'm supposed to have all of this strength and yet...I couldn't even fight of one guy, so..."

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. "I probably deserved that, for being so weak..."

At that moment, Naruto put himself in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare say that, Sakura. Nobody should have that sort of thing happen to them, no matter how strong or weak they are. Something like that shouldn't happen to anyone! So don't act like you deserved it!"

"What's your point?"

"What's my point? Don't you understand, Sakura-chan? You need to let us help you, okay?"

"Help _me_? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!"

"Help me with what, huh? How could you help me, Naruto? Tell me how!"

"I don't know...but I'd do it, I'd help you in whatever way I could, I just need to know the problem!"

"The problem? _The problem?_ You want to know the problem, do you? Do you?"

"Yes, I want to know the problem!"

"Oh, okay! I'll _tell _you the fucking problem, Naruto. The problem is that someone drugged one of my drinks and I didn't even notice, idiot that I am. The problem is that I stupidly wandered off somewhere outside of the diner, and some jackass followed me. The problem is that I couldn't even fight back properly for some fucking stupid reason and he had his way with me and for all I know I could be dead or dying or sick or pregnant or something, and I _don't know what to do_. That's my fucking problem! All of it! Do you understand now, Naruto? Has it gotten through?"

"..."

"Come on, answer me!"

He looked at the bandages wrapped around her hands.

"...Your wrists...have you been..."

"What, those...no big deal."

"Don't joke about that, Sakura."

"I'm not joking around. You think I won't do it again? I have every reason to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My life is fucking over, that's why."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is...I may as well disappear from this world..."

Naruto's eyes grew cold for a moment. He stared doubtfully at Sakura.

"...Do you really want to?"

By the time Sakura took his words in, she was pinned against the nearby wall, Naruto holding a kunai against her throat.

"I'll ask again," Naruto said, his voice like cold steel. "Do you really want to die, Sakura?"

"What...you..."

"Say it. Tell me you want to die, Sakura-chan. If it's death you want, I'll give it to you with my own hands. I won't let you do it yourself...I'll stain my hands for your sake."

"Naruto...?"

"Go ahead...say it..." His blue eyes were locked onto her green, his hands trembling. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I…"

"Just…say it…I'll slit your throat open, real quick…"

"I…I can't…say it…"

"Why not?"

"Because…just because…"

He closed his eyes and sighed before releasing her from his grip. "Don't say things like that unless you mean them. Life…isn't something to be taken lightly. You mean so much to everyone, and there are so many that would do anything for your sake. That's why it pisses me off…"

He shoved the kunai back into its holster. "To hear you say fucked up things like that. You're too special for that sort of bullshit. I'll help you stand again, Sakura-chan…but only if you're willing. But I won't let you toss away your life with all of us around to help you on your feet, do you understand?"

"Y-yeah…I…"

"That's fine, then..."

There was silence for a while before Naruto made his way to the front door.

"There's…a dance tonight, downtown. If you want to come, I'll be waiting right outside for you."

He gave her a half-smile before leaving.

"Naruto…"

Sakura realized that she didn't feel shaken up after what had happened…because she understood why Naruto did what he did. It must have been the only way he thought he could get through to her…

Even with what had happened, she felt something resonate inside of her. Some kind of strength that made her feel like she could get through this, somehow.

She would find a way; with the people that she loved standing behind her.

She would stand again, for sure.

* * *

Naruto had been standing outside of Sakura's place for about three hours now, wearing a dark suit with an orange tie. He was rooted to that spot, waiting for her to make her appearance. Something was telling him she wasn't coming, but he ignored that voice in his head. She would come, he was certain of it.

It was then that the front door opened, and out stepped a girl in a beautiful red dress, her red heels clicking on the pavement as she made her way towards Naruto.

"Hey."

"…Hey. You made it, perfect timing."

"Thanks…for everything. I really needed that, Naruto."

"I'm just glad…I could help, really. I didn't know if it would work or not, but I just had to try. You're that important to me…"

"…I'm glad."

"That's all that matters."

"Then, shall we go?" He held out an arm for her to take, but she did something different.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and entwined her fingers in his.

"Tonight…we'll be like this." She smiled, watching him go red in the face.

"Anything you ask, Sakura-chan…"

The two made their way downtown…and weren't in any kind of hurry at all.

* * *

The next day, Naruto showed up at the Hokage's mansion, a few of his clones dragging in a young man behind him.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade…this is the guy."

The Hokage looked up from her paperwork. Naruto had a deadly edge to his tone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I overheard him bragging about it to his buddies…so I dragged him in. Don't worry, there isn't a scratch on him. Like I said, you get first crack."

"That's fine, then…you're all set, Shizune?"

"I think I'm pretty well prepared for this case, Tsunade-sama…"

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Naruto."

"Better make sure you put him somewhere safe when you're done with…I can't make any guarantees that I'll have myself in check if I see him again."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Tsunade said.

The door slammed shut, leaving the young man alone with Tsunade and Shizune.

"What are you gonna do…?"

"All you need to know is…it'll hurt. A _lot_," Shizune said. "Oh, and by the way…it would be rude not to introduce yourself to our guest," she said, gesturing to the figure on the couch nearby.

His eyes widened when he saw the face, hair like cherry blossoms framing it gently. "You…"

"Ah, so it seems you remember me…that's good. I want you to remember this face…"

He then realized he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Shizune had a chakra scalpel in her hands, and Tsunade sat on top of her desk, killing intent steadily flowing from her.

"Let's begin…our little interrogation…"


End file.
